Oh, How I Love You
by The 2nd Avatar
Summary: As much as he had fought it, as much as she would end up denying it... He was. He couldn't say that he wasn't anymore. Now he just had to make her realize that she did too. Rated M for themes, and smut at the very end. 7 chapters in total. Unless you guys want more. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, how I love you!

**A seven chapter Amorra fan fic done for Amorra week on tumblr. I don't own LOK. Inspired by the Chinese mythological story of _The Fairy Serpent._**

Chapter 1: The Fairy Serpent

Tenzin was the Airbending councilman, and on Air Temple Island is where he resided. Four others of importance lived on the upon the shores of the island away from republic city. Mako and Bolin, two brothers from the Fire Ferrets, Asami who betrayed her father once she learned of his links to the Equalists. She had too good a heart to betray her friends, not as good as _hers_ though.

But most important was Avatar Korra. She was destined to save the world, and she was beautiful inside and out. Finely muscled arms and legs that showed all the hard work she put in to what she found important. Sparkling sapphire gems looked at the world with a type of innocence that wasn't naivety.

Yes, Korra was special. That's why Tenzin had gone searching for Amon, and had been missing for three days. Yet he returned on the night of a blizzard, nose pink with cold. The young Avatar sat him down and started a fire, so worried she was silent.

She and her three companions gathered around, the Avatar always closest to the Airbending master. Her two male friends practically had to hold her down, keeping her from charging into the night without direction or cause. But that was just what she was like.

"What happened Tenzin, where were you? We were all so worried!" She asked looking at him with wide eyes, wary of his answers.

"I found Amon, or rather he found me. He was keeping me prisoner when-"

"Did he take your bending?" Korra snarled rising to her feet dragging the two friends that tried to keep her down along for the ride. Without waiting for an answer she made for the door, stopping only as Tenzin's harsh voice reached her ears.

"Don't be so rash Korra, I still have my bending!"

"That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't Amon take your bending?" Mako asked, crossing his arms curiously.

"He plans too I'm sure. But we have bigger problems at the moment. He said that if Korra didn't take my place as his prisoner, then he would announce war on the Benders of republic city."

"If he wants a fight, then he sure as hell got one!" Korra hissed cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Absolutely not!" Tenzin exclaimed, "Amon obviously has it out for you, you will remain on Air Temple Island until further notice. I will not let anything happen to you!"

Korra opened her mouth to argue, but a quick look from Tenzin made her shut it. Not a glance of apprehension, but of true tiredness. He had been under stress, had believed his bending would be taken away, the Avatar knew he needed rest.

"Fine. For now. We'll talk about this tomorrow, it wouldn't be winning if I beat an old _tired_ man." She said cracking a slight smile before walking outside, heading in the direction of the girls dormitory. But as soon as she was out of sight a loud gong sounded that it was eleven thirty.

A slight thrill went down her spine. Kicking up snow with the speed at which she took off, Korra had an idea of where that bastard Amon would be. He was smart though, she had to give him that. Releasing Tenzin so that he would get back to Air Temple Island and tell Korra what he wanted. Giving her thirty minutes to get to Avatar Aang's Memorial, the exact time she had given him the first time she challenged him.

Diving into the chilled water, the Avatar swam as fast as her bending and body would allow her. Surging out of the seemingly black liquid just as the clock struck twelve. She landed quick and proficient, already in a stance, prepared for the worst. But as she waited frozen to her spot, nothing happened causing a bead of sweat drip down her spine.

"I must admit I did not believe you would decode my message so easily. Perhaps I underestimated you."

"Amon," Korra hissed her hackles rising, "were's your little chi blockers?"

"No chi blockers tonight Korra, it's just you and me."

"Finally decide to play fair?"

"It's hardly fair, I am still your superior in every way." A blast of fire erupted from the Avatars fist, aimed straight at the Equalists face. He ducked, sprinting forward past all the obstacles thrown at him. He got up close, and threw a punch. She blocked, giving him enough to get behind her. A swift kick to the knees and down she went. One last punch and she's out for good.

Grabbing her limp body, Amon tossed Korra over a shoulder. And underneath his mask, a broad smile splayed over his face. It was rather sad how fast he had captured her, but in all honesty he knew she wouldn't bring any backup. She had to prove herself, and thought's like that were what got people in trouble. And gave people opportunities.

QQQQQQQQQQ

It had been minutes.

She had just woken up, chi blocked in an unfamiliar place, the only other face just a mask. She had attacked him, had actually been a better match without her bending. He was unable to read the little spitfires movements as easily without the extra limbs bending gave her. It wasn't hard per say, just different.

He was able to defeat her yet again, but it seemed like a matter of time before she got lucky.

QQQQQQQQQQ

It had been hours.

Korra had failed to stop beating against the steel door, or the walls, or any other part of the room she could get her hands on. It was frustrating to say the least; it wasn't like she had been locked away in a cell. No, she was special. Which is why she had to have her own room, the Equalists had a special dislike for the Avatar.

At least when he was speaking to her he'd be comfortable.

QQQQQQQQQQ

It had been days.

She still fought with all her heart, but simmered slightly when it was time to eat. The first few meals he had to feed it to her like a baby. Of course she had refused, she even bit his hand on occasion, but a few instances of humility sobered her. If just by a fraction of a hair, yet it wasn't like a surprise that she was so resistant. Amon made sure that she was confined to a room, her chi blocked every now and then when she started to get her bending back.

He knew the only reason for her remote hospitality was because he had the power to take her bending. And if she lost that, than there was no doubt that the fury she would have after the depression past… would be immense.

And… incredibly attractive.

QQQQQQQQQQ

It had been weeks.

Republic city demanded to know where their Avatar was, where their Korra was. But he was reluctant to even mention her to others outside his confidence too many people hated her. Would want to harm her... Or rescue her. She was safe with him though; he hasn't even taken her bending. The only request he received everyday.

She had made a deal with him, and he honored it so long as she did. And she did well in making sure not to cross the line that was drawn between them. So long as she behaved and didn't attack him, she kept that part that was so essential to her.

She had stopped retaliating. In fact Amon had helped her to develop a hobby outside of the art of battle. It turned out Korra was quite the dancer, the fluidity in which she had formed in combat translated well into her movements. When he was busy with his Equalist movement- that surprisingly had more paperwork then he had anticipated- the Avatar would practice her dancing.

He never would admit it, but he loved to watch her.

QQQQQQQQQQ

It had been months.

The best he had ever had in the longest time, it seemed as if everything was dulled when in her presence. Just like the city withered without her. It had fallen easily enough into his grasp, and therefore into hers. Everything he had, was hers. She knew it, he knew it, and his followers knew it. She was just so... Everything.

Nobody could compare, nor ever would again. She, with her harsh words and soothing comments had changed him. Made him believe different things then before, all benders couldn't be evil, Korra could never be evil. Only the pure could learn to have affection for the serpent. She taught him so much.

That's why only the bad got their bending taken away.

QQQQQQQQQQ

It had been a year.

"Korra."

"Noatak," the young Avatar exclaimed, turning in absolute delight, her sapphire eyes dancing at the very sight of him, "you like it don't you?" She asked spinning in the Equalist dress she had been given for the ceremony today. It flowed across her body like water down a river. Accentuating all the femininely curves and welled toned muscles. His greedy eyes drunk her in like a man that had been trapped in the desert for ten long years.

"Perfect." Her playful mouth turned into a pout, she wanted a better answer.

"Noatak, remember when you said you were my superior in every way?"

"Yes?" Her lips twitched slightly before forming into a full blown smile. She dashed forward, moving faster then he could ever think she would be able to in a dress. Unable to get out of her way in time, her arms clung to his neck, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. With a flick of her wrist, his mask went flying and her lips were on his. Pushing, biting, prodding. Her tongue twining over his own with a gusto, showing how dominant she was.

"You are such a liar."

QQQQQQQQQQ

He lurched forward, a hand clutching at his chest, drops of freezing sweat dripping from his brow. _That same dream, he had that same dream again. _It was never ending, every night, every time he closed his eyes. Her face always there just outside his view, always with that mocking lilt in her voice. As much as he had fought it, as much as she would end up denying it... He was. He couldn't say that he wasn't anymore.

How it was possible that he had continued this stupid façade was a mystery. It was easy to fool others, easier still to fool oneself, but only until you learned the truth. And that's exactly what had happened to him, he discovered the truth that might destroy him. It hurt, it hurt so much that this was all just in his head. Just stupid fantasy that could never come true, Korra would hate him.

He wouldn't be able to let her keep her bending, and Amon wasn't stupid. He knew just how much benders were attached to bending. He should know, despite his beliefs it was obvious that he himself was connected to that evil element that needed abolishing.

Surely she could learn to love him back though, once the world was Equalized there would be no need for an Avatar. And he and Korra could be one.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Illusion

**_She is the ocean_**

**_The black murky water_**

**_That pushes_**

**_And pulls_**

**_That smashes ones helpless body_**

**_Across the stony land_**

**_Her eyes that dances with mirth_**

**_As her sapphire sirens cast their spells_**

**_To draw one in_**

**_And drown the soul_**

Something had gone wrong. There was an explosion at the meeting, it was done by the Avatar. The ocean, the beautiful endless sea. Fleeing, flowing away in the smoke that kissed her skin as Amon sunk to one knee.

"Spirits! What did she do to you?" the lieutenant screeched with worry. The leader peered down, a jagged spike of metal imbedded in his side. Odd, he didn't feel anything.

"Not her fault... Accident... My fault." He rasped clutching at his wounded side. He was lying. The Equalists would want revenge if they knew the truth, and he could let them pollute his ocean. No lake, or river, or swamp would ever compare to his majestic sea. There is no amount of land water that could parallel his love, he needed her more than air.

**_He was a wraith_**

**_Only a wisp_**

**_Or faint trace could be found_**

**_An insubstantial person_**

**_Or thing_**

**_Only a frightening ghost_**

**_Made from_**

**_Red and white and black_**

**_And shadows_**

**_Only seen through the mist_**

She didn't falter when he fell enclosed in the growing smoke. But despite how much she hated him, she hoped he didn't die.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, how I love you!

Chapter 3: Secrets

One thousand secrets he kept, from Korra, the Equalists, and the world. But one more couldn't possibly hurt. Amon wasn't foolish; he knew that she would never look at him as someone she could love. At least not as long as he donned the mask that was never missing from his face, if he removed it though... She would never guess whom she was falling for.

So with just slight hesitation, he walked into the sun for the first time in a long time without his mask. The leader of the Eqaulists couldn't help but believe every person he passed by knew who he was. He had to keep reminding himself that not even his brother could identify him, how would his followers? They just heard his voice, never seen his face.

But that wasn't what he needed to be focusing on. Amon wanted to come face to face with his Korra, his ocean, without a fight brewing. To see her beautiful gem like eyes to look at him with a smile, that cocky grin he saw when she was with her friends. Not the terror ridden expression that always appeared when he was near, that wasn't too much to ask for.

He knew the perfect place to go to find his Avatar. She liked to go to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, a traditional Southern Water Tribe restaurant. He himself hadn't had Water Tribe food for years, and was certain that he would enjoy the food. An added bonus to seeing the Avatar.

He saw the Noodlery come into his vision, and the prospect of seeing Korra was too much for him, a large smile spread itself over his face. His mouth went dry as each second brought him closer and closer to meeting the jubilant woman he knew the Avatar was.

But as he peered through the window, Amon quickly passed it. A stormy expression slid over his once ecstatic expression, fingers curling in hatred. He had seen the woman he had wanted to, that blissful look directed at another man. That bastard Bolin.

QQQQQQQQQQ

"What?" She screamed, jaw shaking in horror.

"He took him, Amon took Bolin."

QQQQQQQQQQ

His bending was gone, and it was all her fault. She wasn't able to protect Bolin, her best friend, the person that made her feel special. She wanted to cry and beg him for forgiveness, but he wouldn't let her. He always said that it wasn't her fault, how could it be? It was his fault, he should have been more careful.

But if she were a better Avatar this never would have happen- "Oof."

Korra peered up dazed that she was now planted firmly on the sidewalk. In front of her was a bewildered looking man in Southern Water Tribe wear. She couldn't help but notice that he was rather attractive, black hair and gray eyes with quite the body… She quickly hopped back to her feet with a strained grin thankful that mind reading didn't exist.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" She said a slight tinge of pink building on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"No it was my fault, I should have been aware of such a pretty lady."

"Right." She mumbled her face getting even redder, "I should probably get going."

"Wait, why don't I apologize like a gentleman? Have you ever had Fire Gummies?"

"Um, no. I'm from the Water Tribe, I'm not really familiar with Fire Nation foods." A smile grew on the mans face, making her lips pick up just slightly by themselves.

"My treat, there's a stand a few blocks from here." Without waiting for a reply from Korra he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and started off in a direction. Biting her lip, she just shrugged and allowed the man to lead them to their destination.

"So what's your name?"

"Noatak." She liked that name. _I think I'm going to keep my being the Avatar as a little secret._

_**Like we all didn't know it was going to be Amon .**_


	4. Story status

**Sorry about basically abandoning this story, but I'm going to try and get back on it! I've just been really focused on my other story, and the updates will probably be updated with large gaps. **


End file.
